Expeditious Affair
by EruditeTribute
Summary: During the near beginning of City of Bones, Clary spends a few nights at the institute; this is what happens...


I had barely concluded my decision on what I truly thought of Jace when the door to the left of the room began to creak slightly open. Usually this kind of frightening thing would send shivers up my spine; and it did, yet for all the wrong reasons. This time I knew who it was, and despite the quiet gasp that escaped me from seeing him there, a small excitement sparked inside.

Jace was tall and slim, yet faint muscle rippled underneath the tight, pristine white shirt he wore. His skin was pale and glowed in the room's dim lighting; contrasting perfectly with the wavy, crimped, white-blonde hair that messily swept over his head and traced his ashen neck. Vague peculiar engravings surfaced and bulged from any of his revealed skin. His soft, compelling golden eyes looked at me lazily, his lips quirked into a small, pretentious smile; the kind only Jace possesses. He held himself with the utmost serenity, still I could tell his muscles were coiled and ready to spring. He looked like a predator, assessing his prey. He shifted his position towards me with something like a saunter and smooth, composed movements.

I was so fixated on his flowing steps toward me that it wasn't until his statuesque figure was less than 10 inches in front of me, staring down that I realized how unexplainably indecent I was. I had been in the midst of getting changed when my contemplative brain turned its attention to Jace right before the devil strutted in! To add to the embarrassing, unforeseen situation, I happened to be installed atop a crimson colored, satin double bed.

"Didn't realize you were this fond of me Fray…" he smirked with an exaggerated, sarcastic tone. Not only the fact that he addressed me by my surname but the way he was poised above me feeling superior in this moment of my own vulnerability suddenly caused me an abrupt annoyance; before I knew it my legs had shot up forcing me to mirror his stance despite the two facts that 1. I was 4-5 inches shorter than he, and 2. that I was in nothing but a bra and shorts.

"Don't flatter yourself Jace, you caught me off guard that's all." I sternly assured while I melted under his solid stare.

"Oh, is that it?" His smug face had drawn considerably closer before I could take it no longer. A small smile etched its way across my face and our lips collided. I was engulfed by heat and his soft lips that parted mine with expertise. An accidental gasp escaped my mouth as we pressed together with a strange urgency. My arms had made their own way to rest on his shoulders while my hands massaged his neck. I felt licks of fire slowly trace down my side and stop on my hips before realizing it was Jace's hands and with a firm yet comfortable grip, he lifted me up until my legs almost automatically wrapped themselves around his hips like they'd never release him.

As though this hadn't already escalated too quickly leaving me breathless enough, he then proceeded to swing hastily round so that my back was pushed against the wall adjacent to the door. The sudden contact of the cold wall on my bare back forced me to jerk in surprise. "Shit! Clary, you okay?" Jace breathed within kisses. In all the chaos of this physical interaction all I managed was a hysterical laugh in response. Could he seriously think I wasn't enjoying this? Even if he smacking me against the wall had actually caused me pain, this was bliss - something I didn't come across often – and definitely not something I would willingly refuse to accept.

He must have taken my unusual reply as a "go ahead" because I suddenly became extremely aware of our torsos grinding as our kiss deepened into a more hungry, passionate embrace. His fully capable, secure hands clutched the bottom of my bare thighs to keep me propped against the wall while my fingers eagerly caressed the top of his back; it was all I could do to stop from running myself all over him! Without our mouths separating, slowly and steadily, Jace lowered my legs until I was forced to tiptoe on the ground straining my neck upwards like a baby bird, not yet finished feeding.

Jace was not one to disappoint, for we continued our rough yet rapturous entwined envelope of bodies until I felt a tug on my shorts. Jace's clever, elegant fingers had slithered soundlessly from my side, down my stomach to the button of my denims, without my shameful self noticing. Before I could even begin to consider making any kind of protest I felt him fumbling down below; obviously more eager to get inside than I'd ever imagine the usual patient, harmonious Jace to be. It wasn't until he slid his tongue onto mine and compassionately brushed it that his hand was finally able to gently massage inside my shorts. A feeble, whisper-like exhale insuppressibly sounded from me as what I think was his middle finger slipped further down until he coaxed an unrestrainable shudder upon me that declared he'd established the desirable spot.

He initiated petite circular movements against me and immediately my body tensed with eroticism. Goosebumps surfaced the entirety of my alive, now buzzing skin while the capacity of air my lungs could carry was rapidly decreasing. Then again Jace's hand was far from stroking me now, working double the velocity and my provoked pelvis uncontrollably thrusting against it. My legs were losing the ability to stand from the inescapable (not that I wanted to escape) pleasure currently flourishing my being. An impulse to curl my toes in luxury materialized; a perfect diversion for Jace to perform his final, torturous ordeal.

His head lowered to meet my flaming neck and manipulated it lustfully with his angelic, gracious lips; and that was it. I once again could take it no longer. As if my insides had exploded into wildfire, a desirable warm sensation burst through me spreading to the tips of my limbs. An attempt to contain myself would have proven useless had I tried; multiple groans far louder than the pitiful whimpers before, rasped from my throat and coerced my head upwards away from Jace's tender lips. My mouth still agape and eyes shut, I bore at the ceiling till my shivering had past and nothing but a pleasant, tepid fuzz coursed through my veins. Reacting to my evident activity, Jace slid his hand out from under me.

After a few moments, once decided it was possible to observe his eyes without the desire to become lost in their vivid golden swirls all over again, I dropped my head to face him. Jace, obviously thrilled with his accomplishment, offered a broad, wonderful and heartfelt grin, then pecked me on the corner of the lips. And just like that, as if he possessed a contagious disease of genuine happiness that's spread from a simple peck on the lips, I found the same goofy grin etched across my own face…


End file.
